Generator Rex: Love Language
by YellowAngela
Summary: This is for Samurai-Meow who asked for an injured Six being cared for. It's not quite what you wanted but I'm going to have to think of another one at another time. But I combined your idea with Valentine's Day... it's subtle HOLIX, mainly fluff, might be boring. Takes place somewhere before A Family Holiday. Proper story has been loaded. Sorry.


**I wasn't going to write a Valentine's Day story many because I totally forgot about it. I wasn't sure what to write but I've always written something for Valentine's Day. So I'm going to combine it with something Samurai-Meow asked me to write. **

**So this is for you Samurai-Meow. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own.**

"Ok, take it easy. Go slowly if it hurts stop." Holiday told him.

Six, face unreadable, got off the bed at what looked like an average speed of an average person. But Holiday knew Six was no average person and that this was slower than he usually moved.

"I'm fine doctor." He said flatly.

"Well, the cast and stiches say otherwise." She told him dryly.

"If you'll hand me my crutches, I'll be on my way." He said.

Holiday sighed as she reached to get the aluminum crutches for him. "Take it easy on your left shoulder or you'll tear out those stiches. You need to stay in bed today to rest. Elevate your leg and ice your shoulder."

"Duly noted." Six responded.

He was maddeningly calm.

"If the pain gets too bad, take the stronger pain..."

"I know doctor. I've been injured before. I know what to do." Six interrupted her.

Holiday bit her tongue as to not lash out but she couldn't help but say, "Yes, you've been injured before but never to this extent. Your body's been weakened by dehydration, internal injuries not to mention..."

"Then don't mention it." He cut her off. "Good day, doctor."

And just like that he was gone.

If it wasn't already bandaged, Holiday would have thrown something at his head. She merely burned a hole glaring at his back.

When her view was obscured by the door, she finally turned around and growling stomped her feet.

"It's okay doc. He's always like that. You know... mister-I-don't-feel-anything. He'll be fine."

Holiday forgot the Rex was in the room.

"How are you feeling Rex?" She asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Eh, I'm hungry. That granola bar was like nothing." He shrugged.

"You're fine then Rex." Holiday gave him an indulgent smile. "Let me run a few more tests and you can go on a taco run."

"Ah, now you are speaking my language. Well, not really my actual language which is Spanish... Although you can speak Spanish, but the other language I speak... Not a real language because I can speak Chinese... What was I talking about?" Rex stopped looking confused.

Holiday chuckled as she took his temperature. "I'm not sure. I stopped listening after language."

"Oh yeah, language… You know, Six speaks several…" Rex said.

"I know." Holiday sighed.

"Too bad one of them isn't love." Rex snickered.

Holiday dropped the instrument she was holding. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know the language of love. He's always pretending to not care and being all stoic and stuff. But he cares about us." Rex explained.

"Oh, well, of course, he's always been like that." Holiday retrieved the dropped instrument. "And where did you come up with _language of love_."

"Oh," He blushed. "Noah gave me this book. Apparently, there are 5 love languages: words of affirm-something or other, gifts, service, quality time, and touch. Mine is quality time. I show I care by spending time with you. Like would you like to have dinner with me tonight for Valentine's Day?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Holiday burst into laughter before walking away. "You're free to go on your taco run now, Rex." She said as she picked up a file and left.

"Oh, she totally wants to have dinner with me." He smirked.

0o0

As she walked down the hall to deliver the file, her thoughts wandered to a certain agent. How does Six show he cares? If she went by his demeanor alone, he was one cold, unfeeling man. But she knew that was not true. If it was, he would have left long ago. Rex can be quite a handful sometimes. She half smiled knowing quite well that she could be annoying too. Her smile faded as she remembered their early days together. After the initial euphoria of possibly finding Rex, who could cure EVO's, they realized he couldn't cure everyone. Some had nanites that were so corrupt that Rex could not override their programming… like her sister. White had demanded that she experiment on Rex to see if she could boost his _curing_ properties. She balked at such an order. To her surprise, Six defended her decision. She had thought that he only saw Rex as an object to be exploited like everyone else. She slowly realized that Six was not like that. He had genuine concern for Rex's well-being even though he showed it in unconventional ways. He pushed Rex to his limits during training; he mostly gave criticism; he was strict with his schedule. Ultimately, it served to protect Rex on the field. Six did try to shield Rex from field work until it was impossible to do so.

Her thoughts turned to herself. _What was her love language?_ Blushing a little she remembered the impromptu hug she gave Six when he brought Rex back. She also hugged Rex after they rescued him from Breach. Her family was always expressive, but that sort of expression was not for Six. She could still remember how stiff he became. Holiday wondered what Six thought of her. He probably thought she was grating and stubborn. She didn't take his crap, often calling him on his harshness, forcing him to occasionally, albeit begrudgingly, praise Rex. Despite Rex's claim that his love language was spending time, Rex really needed to hear affirmation. He thrived on it. When he couldn't get it from others, he created it for himself. Thinking back to Six, she still felt a tinge of embarrassment. After that first hug, she made sure she did not invade his personal space. Lately, however, although she could be imagining it, he seemed to be moving closer to her.

Holiday was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even realized that she reached her destination. The doors slid open as she approached the room.

"Do you have the reports?" White's gruff voice snapper her out of her reverie.

"They are right here." Holiday answered putting the folder into a drawer that slid out.

She waited as the drawer closed and the files were decontaminated before White could read them.

He muttered a curse. "So, Six will be out of commission for 8 weeks?"

"He can't be out on the field in a cast." She said a little defensively.

"I am well aware of that." White said dryly. "He's going to go stir-crazy. Well, assign him desk duty. Rex's training has to continue nonetheless, but he'll be using the drones. That's going to be another thousand dollars of expenses." The screen blanked out.

Holiday knew that was the signal that she was dismissed. She began the walk back to her lab when she bumped into Six.

"What are you doing out?" She asked with a frown.

"Going to the debriefing meeting with White." He answered.

"Oh no you're not! You're on desk duty for at least 8 weeks." She told him firmly.

She was his face tick. "I believe the general time for a cast to come off is six."

"Oh, so you're a doctor now?" Holiday crossed her arms. "White's already cleared it. Now come on, go back to your room. Anything White needs to talk to you about, he can talk to you on video conferencing." She placed her hand gently on his arm to guide him back to his room.

Holiday was surprised that he actually complied. She noted that he went slowly than usual. She walked with him until they got to his room. Using her card, she opened the door. Turning around to help Six in, she saw his raised eyebrow.

"I have medical access." She reminded him.

He grunted as he plodded in. She walked in with him.

"Doctor, I am in my room now. It's not necessary for you to follow me around." He said flatly.

"As your doctor, it's my job to make sure you comply with medical orders." She curtly. Then in a softer tone, she added. "But as your friend, I want to make sure you're alright."

Six seemed taken aback by that. He gave no further complaint as she took the crutches from him and helped him settle into bed. She placed pillows under the broken leg to keep it elevated. "Do you want anything from the cafeteria?" She asked.

"I can get…" Six began.

"Oh no you don't." Holiday stopped him. "You need to rest right now. If you want, you can go galivanting around tomorrow after a day of rest."

Six gave his equivalent of a sigh. "I guess I wouldn't object to a sandwich and coffee."

"I think today's tuna." She told him.

"Then I guess it will be tuna." Six agreed.

"If you want something else, I can go out and get it for you." She offered.

Six raised his eyebrow again.

Holiday was glad the room was dim to hide the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks.

"Look Six, I know you don't like to be fussed over but sometimes it's okay to let people help you, especially people who care about you." Her voice grew soft at the end. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw Six's cheeks turn slightly red. He turned away. After what seemed like an eternity, Six finally cleared his throat.

"I had hoped that I could get a pastrami on rye sometime this week." He demurred.

Holiday perked up. "With a dill pickle on the side?"

"And root beer." He added.

"I know there's a new deli that opened up a week ago in town." Holiday said thoughtfully. "I haven't gone, but Beasley says it's pretty authentic."

"I suppose he'd know being from New York." Six commented.

"Well, then it's settled." Holiday turned to leave. "Pastrami sandwich on rye, mustard, pickle and root beer." She listed.

"You don't have to." Six said.

"Of course, I don't have to." She sniffed. "I want to." With that she was gone.

Six sat back against his pillows bemused. He wasn't sure what just happened but he… appreciated it. He didn't tell anyone, but he really wasn't feeling well. Since he refused to take anything stronger than aspirin, his leg throbbed painfully. He was tired and all his muscles were sore. He still felt obligated to do his job until Holiday forced him back to his room. He was going to sneak out after she left but when Holiday offered to get him something other than bland cafeteria food… it made him pause. She often went above and beyond her job to help him and Rex. She definitely was a touchy-feely person but after that first hug, she kept her distance. He wasn't surprised seeing as he decided to impersonate a tree. If he was honest with himself, he missed her closeness. But he wasn't honest, so he forced his thoughts to other things.

0o0

When Holiday walked in, Six realized that he had dozed off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Holiday apologized. "I can leave if you want…"

"I'm fine." He didn't mean to sound brusque. He quickly amended. "I'm more hungry than tired.

"Good, because I found a lot more stuff than just pastrami." Her eyes danced gleefully.

Six sat up straighter as Holiday unpacked her treasure.

"They had bagels and lox, pastrami and corn beef, matzoh ball soup, and blintzes." She declared.

"Did you buy the whole store?" Six asked dryly.

"Almost. They probably thought I was buying for a party." She laid out a small tray she had bought and placed some food in front of Six. "Here's what you ordered but I insist you try the rest."

"Doctor's order?" He asked with a straight face.

Holiday saw the corner of his mouth twitch. She laughed. "Yes, doctor's order."

"Well, I can't argue with the medical staff, can I?" He smirked.

"You can. But I always win." She placed a can of root beer next to his sandwich. Pulling a chair near his bed, she sat down. "Bon appetit."

"You mean b'tayavon." Six said.

"Is that Jewish?" Holiday asked.

"It's Hebrew similar to bon appetit." Six confirmed. "I can only speak a few phrases."

Holiday chuckled remembering the conversation about language with Rex. "You do speak a lot of languages, even ones you don't know."

Six looked at her confused by her cryptic statement but she was already eating her sandwich. He decided to let it go and chalk it up to another thing he didn't understand about women.

Lunch was quiet but comfortable. They didn't speak much but they didn't have to. The silence was not uncomfortable, and the present company was enjoyable. When they were done, Holiday packed the leftovers and cleaned up the mess.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she adjusted his pillows and got an ice pack for his shoulder.

"I've been better." Six said.

"Well, knowing you, you'll probably push yourself to be better." She sighed. "Don't over do it."

"I won't." He said.

"Oh, Rex reminded me today was Valentine's Day." She didn't know why she brought it up.

"Did he ask you to dinner?" Six asked.

Holiday laughed. "You know he tried."

"I can't blame him." Six said unexpectedly.

Holiday cocked an eyebrow.

Six sensing he made a slip. Pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. "I think I should rest now."

"Sure." Holiday said suspiciously. "I'll just put away these leftovers. Somewhere Bobo can't find them."

"Good luck." Six told her.

"I'll come check on you later." She said.

"It's not necessary." He replied.

"Mmm-hmm. We've been through that before. You should just give up." She said.

"Probably." Six acquiesced.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said off-handedly as she walked out.

"Holiday?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Holiday didn't know why she was surprised to hear his thanks. "Your welcome."

She left with a warm feeling inside. Little did she know, Six had the same feeling.

**Not the best Valentine's Day story, maybe a little too subtle. But I hope you liked it. I worked on it for only a few hours and I'm sure it shows. I don't have a lot of time these days. Don't want to bore you with details but I'm working to finish everything.**


End file.
